the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP/RP Page/@comment-5437525-20121121053222
Sooo... here is my intro... I'm just randomly-ish jumping in :D If it doesn't work, you can ignore it, but its pretty general, so you can do just about anything with it. Hope you like it! :) ''' '''Rose, Part 1 “Well, you’re all ready to head off!” Claimed my instructor, Mr. Hardly, as he patted me with his big, hairy hand; knocking me off balance. His confidence in me, helped bolster my own. That is, until I overheard him talking to one of the other instructors, telling them that I was probably going to blow the whole mission. You see, this was my first solo mission for the Cahill Command Center. I was one of their trainees, top of my class, but still a rookie. And for every other mission I had been on, espionage, top-secret hand offs, and other things that cannot be mentioned, Mr. Hardly, Jet, had been there the whole way. Making sure I didn’t mess anything up. But this time, it was all on me. The Cahill’s, my family, expected me to do a mission that would be tricky for even the most experienced agents. I am supposed to jump out of a plane, in the middle of an unspecified body of water, parachute over to a top-secret Vesper island, steal a very important document, put on a bunch of scuba diving gear, and get the heck out of dodge before any Vespers realized that their important document was missing. Piece of cake right? Right. Very possibly the whole Anti-Vesper movement could hang on the document I get… Well maybe not the whole ''Anti-Vesper movement, but it’s still important. This is my first solo mission, all the training I had ever gone through, was done for this moment. “Come on Rose, time to go!” Jet said, checking my parachute one last time, and making sure my straps were on correctly. I hesitated from climbing in, thinking that this was my last moment as Rose, the promising trainee. Anything promising in me would vanish if I messed this up. I would be Rose, the lame trainee that messed up an easy mission. And if I did well, I would come out as Rose, the promising Rookie Agent. And that is just what I was going to come out as. I flashed Jet a nervous smile and climbed up into the plane; it’s time for the rest of my life as a Cahill Agent to start. “Okay, let’s go.” I said. '''Part 2' I took a deep breath, as deep as someone could take when the thin, cold wind was buffeting them. I looked out over the dark blue of the dark ocean, somewhere, about 500 ft. from where I would drop out, is the Vesper Island. My destiny awaits me, I told myself, this is my moment to shine. The pilot gave me the signal, a simple nod. It was time to jump. I settled my rattling breaths, counted to five, and pushed off. The first split second that I was in the air, I nearly had a panic attack, but after the first few moments, I became aware of the feeling, the salty ocean air running through my hair. The chill, running up my arms. And then, my internal clock told me it was time to open up my parachute. I went to pull the string, and it opened up perfectly. So far, everything was working according to the plan. Now I just had to navigate over to the Island, which wasn’t too far away. Or so the GPS I held said. Then out of the blue, I saw it. A darker shape in the midst of the black waters. It must be the Island; the GPS said that it was in this vicinity. I glided over to the shape and as I started descending I made out a few faint lights twinkling. I could now make out the shapes more definitively; the island looked an awful lot like a yacht. Like, a lot. And it was too late to turn back now, I had to land on the boat, or else I would be landing in the water. I just prayed I wasn’t landing in enemy territory, when one thought came over me. Why did my GPS say that this was an Island, and not a ship? Who was messing with my signal? 'Hope this works! '